No es el típico Dramione
by Mich.Only
Summary: El mundo esta al revez.


En la biblioteca un rubio de ojos grises se encontraba concentrado en la lectura de su libro favorito: "Historia de Hogwarts". Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había leído, pero era casi segura que siempre era entretenido leyéndolo, una vez, y otra vez…. Y otra vez…

… y otra y otra vez.

No por nada Draco Malfoy era el alumno más inteligente de todo el castillo.

De pronto entro en la biblioteca la persona menos preferida para él: Hermione Granger una hermosa chica pelo castaño despampanante a los ojos de quien la viera, a Draco le extraño que no vinera seguida de sus amigas o como solía llamarlas el rubio "sus guardaespaldas" Lavender y Parvati.

-Sangre pura –dijo en tono despectivo Hermione dirigiéndose al rubio, que apretó los puños molestos.

Ellos siempre habían mantenido una relación de odio Hermione desde el primer día se había dedicado a molestar a Draco por ser sangre limpia, y pasaba todo el semestre llamándolo por este despectivo adjetivo. Ella que era sangre sucia se enorgullecía de ser hija de una estirpe de legiones de año de antigüedad de sangre sucia, y a diario se regocijaba de esto frente a todo el mundo. Lo que hacía que el rubio la odiara aun mas por ser tan presumida y egocéntrica.

¿Pero que se podía pedir de la castaña? Si era de Griffyndor la casa que había albergado a mas magos oscuros en la historia. Todos los estudiantes que eran de allí, eran malvados, egocéntricos y despectivos con todos los demás.

-Fuera de aquí Granger, estoy estudiando –Dijo Draco por lo bajo tratando de no formar ningún escándalo.

-¿Qué pasa acaso me acusaras con tu patético líder Tom Voldemort Riddley? –Dijo dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado maligna.

Si hay algo que Draco no soportara es que hablaran mal de Tom Voldemort Riddley frente a el. ¿Cómo alguien podria ser maligno para hablar pestes de una persona tan buena y bondadosa como lo era el Voldemort?

Si, ese Voldemort, que se fue a ver a los damnificados del huracán Katrina, el Voldemort que trabajaba codo a codo con la Unicef para garantizar el bienestar de todos los niños pobres, el mismo Voldemort que trabaja para encontrar una cura para el Cancer, y lo mas importante de todo, el Tom Voldemort que luchaba para la igualdad y a la no discrimacion de los sangre pura.

-¡Callate! En vez de estar aquí deberías irte a planear esas cosas siniestras que se la pasan haciendo tu con ya-tu-sabes-quien. –Dijo el rubio sintiendo el escalofrió que le recorría por el cuerpo al pensar en el terrible mago oscuro.

-¡JA! Mira como tiemblas al pronunciar el nombre de mi señor tenebroso Lord Potter, muy pronto todos los asquerosos de tu clase, sangre pura inmunda, serán asesinados por no ser merecedores de la magia. –Expreso Hermione con desdén.

-Eso jamás pasara, Tom Voldemort jamás lo permitirá, ni el ni yo. –Dijo Draco parándose de su asiento, perdiendo ya la calma.

Lord Harry era el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, el junto con el E.T. (Escuadrón Tenebroso) se dedicaban a causar daños y muertas a todo aquel que no fuera sangre sucia. El junto a su fiel serpiente Hedwing y sus secuaces (entre los que estaban "Cabello asesino" Granger, ColagusaRon, Lunatica "y despiadada" Lovegood, Terminator Ginny y el más temido y despiadado de todos "el temible" Logbtonn, planeaban una guerra para derrocar al ministerio de magia y hacerse con el poder para así poder asesinar a todos los sangre pura. Por eso Tom Voldemort luchaba para tratar de derrotar a Lord Harry antes de que su poder causara muertes por doquier.

-No me hagas reír Malfoy, ya verás como dentro de poco nos haremos con el poder del ministerio –Dijo acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el chico, pero había una piedra en el camino así que tropezó cayendo en los brazos de Draco, así que como en una telenovela, quedaron cara a cara sintiendo la respiración del otro y mirándose fijamente a los ojos, si todo romántico, si hasta se escuchaba una balada de fondo, Hermione pudo notar los hermosos ojos grises y este a su vez los ojos color miel de la chica .

Tres horas después…. Se seguían mirando en forma enamorada en la misma posición y milagrosamente nadie decía nada.

Al fin Draco retrocedió un poco porque a pesar de que ambos se odiaban entre ellos había una grandísima ¡maldita atracción sexual!

¡¿Cómo era posible que si se odiaban a la vez se podían desear tanto al mismo tiempo? !Ah si ya me acorde, es porque esto es una historia absurda!.

1 semana después….

Hermione tenía noches sin dormir, no sabía porque motivo no dejaba de pensar en Draco y en lo apuesto que se había puesto con los años, su pecho y sus brazos estaban musculosos, sus ojos grises eran encantadores y su sonrisa era tan hermosa. Ella odiaba a Draco lo odiaba, tenía que odiarlo, él representaba todo lo que ella detestaba un estúpido seguidor de Tom Voldemort y un asqueroso sangre pura. ¿Pero porque no dejaba de pensar en el? ¡ah si, Estaba enamorada y ella misma no podía seguir ocultándolo, estaba loca por Draco Malfoy, el que siempre odio y hizo la vida a cuadros, que importaban los idéalas y el rencor… para ella lo que importaba es que ¡Draco era malditamente atractivo! Y ella estaba locamemente enamorada de él. ! Al diablo todo lo demás!.

Se salió de su cama y corrió por los pasillos, tenía la insaciable necesidad de confesar todo esa misma noche, eran las 3:00am pero eso no importaba ya no podía esperar más tenía que confesar su amor, así que entro en la sala común de Slythering, entro en la habitación de Draco, el cual no estaba durmiendo porque ¡Oh, qué romántico! El tampoco podía dormir por estar también pensando en ella.

Se abrazaron y se confesaron su amor.

-No me importas que seas una sangre pura –Le dijo Hermione tomando la cara de Draco entre la suyas.

-Y a mí no me importa que tú seas seguidor de Lord Harry, nuestro amor es mas importante que todo.

Se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente y como no aguantaban la lujuria se pusieron a hacer el amor ahí mismo en la habitación de una manera desenfrenada y un poco masoquista, los gritos de pasión de ambos eran muy fuertes, pero ningún profesor se entero. ¡Qué suerte!

Blaise quien miraba la escena con morbo, no soporto mas el deseo que le estaba causado ver a dos personas haciendo el amor frente a él, así que tomo a Pansy por el pelo y estos también comenzaron a hacer el amor desenfrenadamente.

Siguieron manteniendo su relación de amor y lujuria. A veces incluso hacían tríos, en los cuales llamaban al profesor Snape, (Draco no sabía, pero Hermione también sentía una lujuria desatada por el Severus Snape, quien tenía el cabello negro y sedoso más hermoso de todo Hogwarts, si hasta hacia comerciales de L'Oreal.

19 años después… Lord Potter le dio neumonía por fumar demasiado y se murió, así que no pudo seguir con sus planes malignos y todos sus secuaces terminaron reformados y ahora trabajan en el callejón Diagon. Tom Voldemort Ryddley, sigue luchando por la causa y actualmente es el mejor amigo de Angelina Jolie y ambos viajan por el mundo haciendo obras de caridad (claro a veces Tom Voldemort no puede aguantar la tentación de estar con Angie, Brad no lo sabe pero algunos de los hijos que él cree que son de él, en realidad son de Tom)

Hermione y Draco siguen juntos, tienen 21 hijos, son ricos y felices y comen perdices

Fin.


End file.
